La véritable histoire de Raiponce
by Sanctuary-x-Lotus
Summary: Asmita a été élevé comme une femme, il a toujours cru que sa mère Pandore, lui avait dit la vérité sur son identité et son passé... Pourtant, alors que les vingt et un an de jeune homme approche, une série d'événements va bouleverser tout ce qu'il croyait jusque là. Et l'arrivée de triplets dans sa vie, va changer à jamais sa vie, pour le meilleur, et pour le pire.
1. Prologue

Bonjour mes petits saumons, je vous retrouve pour cette nouvelle fiction, réécriture du Conte de Raiponce (Rapunzel).

Je sais, j'ai beaucoup de projets en cours et je m'excuse envers ceux qui attendent la suite des deux autres fictions en cours, mais j'écris avec l'inspiration, et cette fiction-ci m'a beaucoup inspiré. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

Pairing: ? x Asmita

Rated:K

* * *

**Prologue :**

Il était une fois un Roi et une Reine qui s'aimaient profondément malgré les difficultés. En effet… tout deux rêvaient d'avoir un enfant, malheureusement la Reine ne pouvait en avoir, c'était impossible pour elle, malgré tous leurs essais… rien n'y faisait. Un jour pourtant, un troubadour leur apprend qu'une fleur pourrait leur donner le pouvoir de concevoir un enfant : la campanule raiponce. Le Roi envoie ses soldats chercher cette fleur, pendant cinq mois les époux attendent avec angoisse, et finalement un des soldat revint avec toutes les grappes qu'il avait trouvées dans un champ.

Un an après, un beau petit garçon naquit, un beau petit cœur à la peau blanche, aux yeux bleus avec un petit duvet blond naissant sur le haut de son crâne. Les époux sont ravis, et nomment tous deux cet enfant : Raiponce, en hommage à la plante qui a pu exaucer leur vœu le plus cher au monde.

Malheureusement, leur bonheur fut de courte durée, 10 mois après la naissance de l'enfant… par une nuit claire sans nuages, une jeune femme aux longs cheveux aussi sombre que les ténèbres, nommé Pandore se glissa dans la chambre du bébé endormi. Cette femme d'une grande beauté avait toujours voulu avoir une fille, et cette fleur que l'on avait donnée aux souverains auraient dû lui revenir de droit. Elle l'avait trouvé avant ces gens, cet enfant aurait dû être sien, alors elle allait prendre ce qui lui été dû. Le Roi et la Reine avaient volé sa fleur et son espoir, alors elle allait voler leur enfant. Dans la nuit elle enleva l'enfant de son berceau, et l'emmena dans une tour, une gigantesque tour cachée dans une immense forêt, elle renomma l'enfant Asmita, et l'éduqua en tant que fille.

Le Roi et la Reine, dévastés par la disparition de leur fils, organisèrent en vain des recherches dans tout le royaume, promettant une récompense immense à celui ou celle qui leur donnerait la moindre information sur leur garçon qui avait disparu. Mais aucune information ne leur fut donnée… les jours, les semaines, les mois et les années passèrent sans que le prince ne soit jamais retrouvé. Abandonnant l'idée de le revoir un jour, le royaume fut plongé dans un long deuil qui dura… et dura encore quand la Reine mourut de chagrin. Le Roi s'enferma dans son château après l'enterrement de son épouse, et nul ne le revit jamais.

Vingt années étaient désormais passées, et le Roi enfermé dans son château, dirigeait le royaume dans l'ombre. Dans sa tour… Asmita est devenu un grand et beau jeune homme, qui ignore pourtant sa nature d'homme.

_L'histoire qui va suivre est celle d'un jeune tout jeune adulte à la recherche de la vérité sur son identité et son passé._


	2. Chapter 1: Les triplets et la belle

Je sais le Chapitre 1 sort vraiment rapidement. Disons que cette année j'ai profité de mes cours d'espagnols pour écrire mes fictions. Il faut dire que mon prof était au courant et qu'il n'a jamais crié, au contraire il m'a plusieurs demandé de quoi cela parlé... Super prof, même si ces cours sont vraiment à chier.

Bref. Voici le chapitre 1, j'espère qu'il sera vous intriguer et vous donner envie de lire la suite.

Pairing: ? x Asmita

Rated: T

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Les triplets et la belle.**

Comme tous les matins, après son réveil le jeune homme aller se brosser durant de longues minutes ses cheveux d'une longueur illusoire. Pandore avait toujours refusé qu'il se coupe les cheveux, au contraire, elle l'encourageait à les garder comme ils étaient : longs et soyeux. Une fois cela fait, il s'occupait de l'entretien et du ménage des pièces de la tour qui lui servait de maison. Ensuite, il passait quelques heures à méditer dans sa chambre ou à relire les livres que sa mère lui avait apportés, avant d'aller s'asseoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre qui servait à faire remonter sa mère. Il restait là, quelques temps, les yeux clos, profitant du calme et du silence qui régnait dans cette forêt.

**- Asmita, Asmita lance-moi ta chevelure.**

Reconnaissant la voix de Dame Pandore, le blond ouvrit les yeux et s'exécuta. Il défit les longues nattes qu'il avait faites ce matin, et les lança par-dessus la fenêtre, sa mère se hissa grâce à ceux-ci, puis une fois grimpée, celle-ci se jeta au cou du jeune homme, le serrant avec douceur et pourtant fermeté comme elle. Asmita remarqua rapidement le petit paquet que femme tenait dans ses mains, comme pour répondre aux interrogations silencieuses qu'il avait commencé à se poser, Pandore lui tendit avec un grand sourire ravie.

**- Tiens ma chérie, je t'ai trouvé une nouvelle robe en soie en plus !**

**- Merci beaucoup mère, mais vous n'étiez pas obligés…**

**- Oh voyons, rien n'est plus important pour moi que l'entretient de ma petite fleur dorée… Allez va donc te changer et vite !**

Il prit le paquet entre ses doigts fins puis rejoignit la petite chambre qu'il avait au deuxième étage du grenier de cette tour. La chambre était plutôt sobre, il y avait une commode en bois de chêne collé au mur de gauche, un lit à baldaquin aux draps de soie blancs placé au centre contre un autre mur, et une petite étagère sur laquelle de nombreux ouvrages étaient déposés. Des contes de fées et philosophiques en particuliers, ainsi que quelques romans. Une toute petite fenêtre se trouvait sur le mur donnant sur la forêt, elle éclairait la pièce d'un halot lumineux et pur. Une chambre toute simple en somme.

Asmita se déshabilla, et comme il faisait depuis un an déjà, il passa ses mains sur son corps, tandis qu'il se posait de nombreuses questions sur lui-même. Il n'avait aucune poitrine comme sa mère ou les femmes présentes sur les couvertures de certains de ses livres. Il n'avait pas non plus un corps aussi fin et des hanches aussi prononcés, aussi se demandait-il parfois s'il était une vraie femme. Oh Pandore lui répétait toujours qu'il était simplement un peu plat et qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter, parfois… parfois Asmita avait du mal à y croire, surtout depuis ses 17 ans.

**- Asmita tu as fini ?**

**- Presque mère.** –répondit-il calmement.

Déballant la robe qui se trouvait dans le paquet, la Vierge observa un long moment la robe de soie rose pâle qui se trouvait maintenant dans ses doigts. Elle était agréable au toucher, et n'était pas spécialement laide, elle était simple avec un corset ce qui lui fit tirer une petite moue. Enfilant la robe ainsi que les deux jupons qui se trouvait lié à celle-ci, puis Pandore entra, souriante.

**- Je vais t'aider à serrer le corset.** –déclara-t-elle doucement.

S'approchant, elle souleva les longs cheveux de sa « fille » pour les passer par-dessus son épaule gauche, elle commença ensuite à lacer les petits lacets dans le dos du vêtement afin que le corset soit bien serré. Passant avec douceur ses doigts longs et graciles dans les cheveux d'Asmita, elle sourit un peu plus.

**- Tu es une très belle enfant. Je vais aller me reposer maintenant, ce fut une longue journée pour moi.**

Après avoir déposé un tendre baiser sur la joue de son enfant, la femme d'âge mûre à la poitrine généreuse s'éloigna de lui pour quitter la chambre et rejoindre la sienne. Elle se stoppa pourtant quand le blond lui demanda doucement :

**- Pourrais-je sortir de la tour demain ?**

**- Mais pourquoi voudrais-tu donc sortir mon enfant ?**

**- J'aimerais simplement pouvoir aller me rafraîchir dans le lac derrière la tour.**

Il y eu un petit silence, durant lequel la beauté aux cheveux noirs réfléchit calmement, puis avec un ton légèrement menaçant elle répondit :

**- Soit. Mais à l'heure où le soleil se couche, je veux que tu sois rentré. Et tu as interdiction de sortir de cette forêt.**

**- Pourquoi mère ?** –demanda t-il curieux.

**- Le monde est trop dangereux pour une petite fleur comme toi mon ange. Je vais me coucher maintenant, je suis lasse. Demain je te réveillerais pour que tu me fasses descendre, et tu pourras repartir te coucher.**

La femme disparue derrière un épais rideau de soie opaque rouge. Asmita resta un petit moment sans bouger, puis il sortit de la chambre pour retourner sur le bord de cette fenêtre qui lui servait d'observatoire. Posant sa tête contre la poutre gauche qui soutenait la fenêtre, un fin soupir s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres. Il resta un long moment ainsi, écoutant la nature s'endormir lentement au rythme du soleil couchant.

C'est quand la lune fut déjà bien haute dans le ciel que le jeune homme referma la fenêtre, pour rejoindre sa chambre. Il tenta de dormir, mais l'insomnie le prit cette nuit-ci. Trop de questions vagabondaient dans l'attente d'une réponse au sein de son esprit, et une bonne heure et demie passa avant qu'il ne réussisse à fermer les yeux pour s'endormir totalement.

* * *

Le lendemain comme prévu, Pandore le réveilla vers 5 heures et demi afin qu'il la fasse descendre, ce qu'il fit. Il écouta ses dernières recommandations, ils échangèrent une étreinte, puis il retourna se coucher. Le besoin de poser son esprit le prenant souvent ses derniers temps, sans doute à cause des questions qu'il se posait sur lui-même. Quelque chose vint pourtant le sortir des bras de Morphée.

Il avait un contact sur ses cheveux puis sur sa joue. C'était pareil à une douce caresse du vent frais, une douce caresse qui se transforma en une exploration un peu trop dérangeante et intime à son goût. Des mains retirèrent la couverture qui le couvrait, dix doigts commencèrent à remonter –d'une lenteur presque perverse- les jupons blancs de la robe que sa chère mère lui avait offerte la veille. Sans ouvrir les yeux, Asmita fronça les sourcils, et lorsqu'il sentit que les doigts allaient atteindre ses cuisses, il saisit d'un seul coup les poignets de son agresseur. Un petit cri de surprise lui répondit, un cri poussé par une voix étrangement grave… c'était un homme. Sans pour autant s'y attarder, la Vierge renversa la situation et plaqua cet intrus aux mains baladeuses sur le matelas confortable du lit, sans lâcher les poignets de celui-ci, il s'assit à califourchon sur la taille de l'autre, avant d'ouvrir doucement les yeux.

Sous lui, une personne aux traits du visage plus ou moins réguliers, la peau blanche et les yeux d'un magnifique bleu océan, l'homme –car Asmita était sûr qu'il en était un- avait également de longs cheveux bleus en bataille de couleur un peu plus clair que ses yeux, et il avait quelques petites égratignures sur le cou et le visage.

**- Tu comptes rester dans cette position longtemps ?**

**- Je pense qu'il serait de bon ton de se présenter et de s'excuser des gestes déplacés que vous avez eu envers ma personne. A moins que vous souhaitiez que je vous torde les poignets ?** –répondit notre jeune homme à la chevelure blond sur un ton hautain et outré.

**- Je ne faisais que regarder avec les mains…** **pas besoin d'être aussi agressif.**

Un soupir sortir de la bouche de l'inconnu qui commença à promener son regard sur la personne qui le dominait.

**- Veuillez m'excuser pour cette attitude intrigante et déplacée. Je me nomme Aspros. Aspros Gemini, et vous êtes ?**

Asmita ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de se redresser, relâchant par la même occasion la prise qu'il avait sur les poignets de cet Aspros bien désagréable à son goût, bien qu'il se soit excusé convenablement. L'ignorant totalement, il repensa à tout ce qu'il avait lu dans ses contes que sa mère lui avait fourni. Un prince devait être beau, grand, et charmant, surtout charmant. C'est pour cela qu'on disait un prince charmant, mais cet intrus n'avait rien de charmant, il venait de débarquer sans frapper, et avait commencé à le toucher sans que lui ne lui ai donné son consentement. Le tout premier homme qu'il venait de rencontrer était un rustre, voyeur avec des mains baladeuses et donc des manières qui laissaient à désirer. Enfin, il n'avait pour le moment vu qu'un seul homme, peut être y en avait-il d'autres dans le monde qui conviendrait à la description des contes, il rencontrait un prince beau, grand et charmant et ils discutèrent de longues heures tout deux, ils se reverraient souvent, s'échangeraient des confidences et ils finiraient peut être par s'aimer amoureusement. Peut être.

**- Je me suis présenté. C'est à toi de me dire ton joli petit nom maintenant.**

Se retournant vers lui, La Vierge le fixa un moment, visiblement cet homme ne semblait pas presser de partir étant donné qu'il s'était assis sur son lit dans une position confortable. La main droite d'Aspros finit par saisir une longue mèche de cheveux blonde qui se trouvait à sa portée, il caressa du bout des doigts celle-ci, avant de demander curieux :

**- Ne sont-ils pas trop longs ?**

**- Ma vie privée ne vous regarde pas.**

**- Soit soit… Alors, comment te nommes-tu ?**

**- Asmita.**

**- Drôle de nom.**

Il relâcha la mèche précédemment saisit, se redressant avant de bailler. Asmita le regardait, dans un grand silence, analysant le moindre de ses mouvements comme s'il était une expérience à tester. Puis il décida de briser le silence, bien que cela le peinait.

**- Il serait tant que tu partes maintenant.**

**- Tiens donc ! Tu arrêtes de me vouvoyer ?**

**- Il serait tant que tu partes.**

Nouveau silence, ils se défièrent du regard. Puis un petit sourire naquit sut le coin des lèvres du Gémeau.

**- Dis-moi Asmita… viendrais-tu d'une contrée lointaine ?**

**- A quoi rime cet interrogatoire ?**

**- Je suis simplement curieux de savoir.**

Ne répondant de nouveau pas, le blond saisit la main gauche de ce squatteur puis il le tira, lui faisant descendre les escaliers pour l'amener devant la fenêtre.

**- Oh… tu vas me jeter du haut de cette fenêtre ?**

**- Il est fort probable que je fasse cela si tu continues à m'exaspérer. Tais-toi.**

Étrangement docile, Aspros se tut, tandis qu'Asmita put avoir le loisir de faire descendre ses longs cheveux blonds, grâce à une poulie bien installé par Pandore, il pouvait aujourd'hui descendre et remonter comme il le souhaitait. Il fit en sorte que son invité non désiré descende puis à son tour il posa pied à terre, la sensation était quelque eu désagréable à cause des cailloux qui jonchaient le sol, dissimulés par les herbes hautes. Il y avait également un buisson épineux entourant la base de la bâtisse, afin de dissuader les voleurs ou autres personnes souhaitant tenter de grimper.

**- Tu comptes… marcher pieds-nus dans cette forêt ?**

**- Il me semble que je suis assez grande pour faire ce qu'il me plait.**

**- Bien bien, fais donc ce que tu désires de tes pieds… et de ton corps.**

Ne cherchant pas à comprendre le sous-entendu –malsain- que cet homme avait lancé à son égard, La Vierge se contenta d'avancer sur le petit sentier presque invisible qui l'emmènerait au sein de la forêt. La tour dans laquelle il vivait se trouver profondément enfouie dans une immense étendue de vert, cependant il y avait au moins quinze bon mètres entre la tour et la masse difforme qui se faisait appeler « forêt ». Entre cela, il y avait des hautes herbes, ainsi que des fleurs sauvages, et derrière la tour, un petit lac à l'eau claire.

Il avançait donc en silence, et se rendit compte grâce aux bruits de pas sur ses talons qu'Aspros le suivait de près. Celui-ci s'arrêta quelques fois, avant de reprendre son chemin, Asmita pensa qu'il observait le paysage qui était presque enchanteur à certains moments de la journée. Au crépuscule et à l'aurore surtout. Asmita se dit également qu'étant donné que l'homme était occupé à observer le paysage, il serait dispensé de toutes nouvelles questions d'ordre privée, chose qui malheureusement ne se produisit pas.

**- Parle-moi un peu de toi Asmita.**

**- Il n'y a rien à dire sur moi.**

**- Oh voyons… une jeune personne endormie dans une haute tour avec des cheveux d'une longueur qu'il ne m'a jamais été donné de voir. C'est une histoire digne d'un conte de fées pour gosses. Je suis sûr qu'il y a de nombreuses, nombreuses chose à di-**

Asmita se retourna d'un coup, et la vision qu'il avait maintenant était… quelque chose de vraiment inédit. Un cheval blanc aux crins dorés venait de surgir des fourrés qu'ils avaient à peine atteint, hennissant avec force tout en se jetant sur Aspros qui n'eu guère le temps de réagir. L'animal lui donna un coup de sabot qui le fit tomber, et il en profita pour le coincer entre ses quatre sabots qui provoquer une grande douleur vu la taille et l'épaisseur de ceux-ci. Observant la scène en silence, et l'être humain qui était maintenant au sol sous le cheval colosse, La Vierge finit par s'approcher, l'animal était domestiqué, il avait même une selle sur laquelle Asmita pu lire le nom suivant _: « Rhadamanthe »_. Le nom de la monture sans doute, d'ailleurs celle-ci ne se souciait pas du tout de la présence de blond et se contentait d'avoir les yeux plantés sur Aspros qui ravalait péniblement sa salive. Soupirant, Asmita jugea qu'il était temps de l'aider, s'approcher de la bête enragée, il posa avec lenteur et douceur sa main gauche sur son flan avant de la remonter pour atteindre son encolure, un nouveau hennissement se dit entendre, tout cela avant qu'il n'amène ses doigts sur le front puis le museau de Rhadamanthe pour le calmer. Murmurant quelques mots en se plaçant face à celui-ci il avait toute l'attention de la bête qui sembla se calmer avant de dresser les oreilles, attentif au moindre mouvement du blond.

**- Tu es… doué avec les sauvages Asmita.**

Aspros venait de se redresser, il avait glissé entre les jambes de l'animal pour venir se placer aux côtés de son « collègue de voyage » tout en jurant contre l'animal qui l'avait frappé avec force. La réaction du destrier ne se fit pas attendre, ses deux grands yeux le prirent en joue, avant qu'Asmita ne revienne murmurer quelques mots à son oreille. Rhadamanthe se calma totalement après que quelques caresses lui furent encore octroyées. Reprenant son chemin comme ci rien ne venait de se passer, le blond faillit semer l'autre qui finit malheureusement par le rattraper pour tenter d'engager de nouveau la conversation. Le cheval aussi les suivaient, à croire qu'un petit groupe de bras cassés allaient se former très rapidement.

Et comme ci cela ne suffisait pas, d'autres bruits se firent entendre. Des bruits étranges qui devenaient de plus en plus clairs, et ils devaient s'approchaient d'eux. Asmita voulut ignorer cela et continuer sa route, ses projets furent mis à l'eau lorsqu'il sentit la main ferme de bleuté se poser sur son poignet pour le tirer presque violemment dans ses buissons tout proche. Automatiquement, des hennissements recommencèrent.

**- La ferme sale canasson ! **

**- Serais-tu un voleur en fuite… Aspros ? **

La main gauche de celui-ci se posa sur sa bouche pour le faire taire. Vraiment très grossier cet homme se dit alors Asmita, et son calvaire était loin d'être fini, d'autres hennissements se firent entendre ainsi que plusieurs voix graves –et donc d'hommes-, c'est alors qu'Aspros se coucha totalement sur le blond qui le repoussa avec violence, celui-ci n'en démordit pas, et lui fit signe de se taire et se stopper tout mouvements. Aspros reprit sa position, sans rien tenter, se contentant de fixer l'herbe et s'il ne s'y connaissait pas, Asmita aurait juré que l'homme avait arrêté de respirer.

**- Regardez c'est Rhadamanthe la monture de Seigneur Morphée.** –déclara une voix.

**- Où est le Seigneur Morphée ?** –demanda une deuxième.

**- Il a dû rencontrer des soucis avec ces satanés voleurs ! **

**- Il faut le retrouver avant la nuit. **–lança une autre. **Cette forêt ne m'inspire pas confiance et des rumeurs effrayantes circulent sur celle-ci.**

Il y eu un petit moment de silence, puis des bruits de chevaux lancés au galop se firent entendre, des hennissements suivirent, et tout redevint calme et silencieux. Nos deux protagonistes restèrent un moment cachés, jusqu'à ce que le Gémeau ne se redresse en lançant un petit « tch' » significatif. Il tendit par la suite une main à la jeune personne habillé d'une robe qui se trouvait toujours au sol. Celui-ci ignora totalement son geste de politesse, et se releva sans difficulté, passant ses mains sur son vêtement pour retirer la poussière et les petites herbes qui venaient de s'y amasser.

**- Bon… ce n'est pas tout ça, mais je vais devoir t'abandonner Asmita. J'ai des personnes à retrouver. **

Sans plus de discours, la Vierge le vit sortir un petit engin étrange dans lequel il souffla et qui provoqua un bruit très désagréable pour les oreilles. Ne comptant pas rester ici plus longtemps afin de profiter de cette journée en « liberté » que Pandore avait accepté de lui donné, le sort s'acharna sur notre blond qui eu à peine le temps de faire un pas qu'il sentit une matière dure et froide comme sa gorge. Une paire de mains saisirent les siennes pour les coller dans son dos, tandis que la froideur de l'objet en contact avec sa peau le fit doucement frémir. _« Serait-ce moi ou bien chaque personne que je rencontre chercher à m'immobiliser ? »_ se dit-il avec un agacement visible sur les traits maintenant tirés de son visage. Un souffle percuta son oreille de plein fouet, et une autre main se posa sur son torse à l'endroit où les femmes avaient leur poitrine.

**- Je vois que tu ne perds pas ton temps Aspros. Elle est mignonne cette fille, où l'as-tu trouvé ?**

**- Arès ! Content de te revoir ! Mais… Deutéros n'est pas avec toi ? **

**- Il vérifie que les soldats n'ont pas rappliqué à cause du signal. Enfin, ce n'est pas intéressant, comment peux-tu te contenter d'une fille avec d'aussi petits nichons ?... Mais qu'importe tu me la prêtes ? **

Si Asmita avait su rester calme et maître de toutes ses émotions, il était d'avis de reprendre une position plus confortable, cet être le répugnant au plus haut point allait s'en mordre les doigts. Avec un geste vif et imprévisible, il put libérer un de ses bras et donna un violent coup de coude dans le ventre de son deuxième agresseur pour la journée. L'homme put esquiver à moitié le coup, mais recula de plusieurs pas, le blond en profita pour saisir l'arme du dénommé Arès et se retourna vers lui, calmement. Il ressemblait trait pour trait à Aspros, bien que ses cheveux étaient gris et ses yeux d'une couleur rougeâtre proche de la couleur du sang.

**- Tu es un être répugnant. **

**- Fais attention Arès, cette sympathique personne est pleine de ressource. Va plutôt te trouver des filles pas farouches et vulnérables comme tu les aimes, tu ne risqueras pas de perdre ce qui fait de toi un homme.** –conseilla alors Aspros.

**- J'aime bien les femmes qui me résistent… elles sont toujours plus amusantes quand elles cèdent à leurs désirs. **

La discussion à caractère sexuelle aurait pu se poursuivre longtemps selon Asmita, mais bien heureusement –enfin une bonne nouvelle pendant la journée tiens- un autre jeune homme sortit des fourrés. La peau mâte, les traits fins mais masculins, les cheveux en bataille, d'un beau bleu océan, et des yeux de la même teinte, la Vierge conclut qu'il avait affaire à des triplets. Pourtant le métisse qui venait d'arriver dégager quelque chose de différent des deux autres… certes il y avait une certain animalité dans son aura, mais également une sensation plus douce, protectrice même.

**- Ah te voilà ! J'allais finir par croire que ces idiots de gardes t'avait arrêté.**

**- Non tout va bien. Ils sont partis vers l'ouest, nous ne serons pas embêtés avant environ deux heures je dirais.** –lança le jeune homme qui venait tout juste d'arriver, remarquant le blond, il le fixa. **Enchanté.**

**- Je vous présente Asmita ! Asmita voici mes deux frères Arès et Deutéros. **

Saluant le troisième Gémeau d'un signe de tête, Asmita le scruta durant quelques secondes, droit dans les yeux. En ayant passé à peine quelques secondes avec les trois hommes réunis, il pouvait déjà dire de nombreux éléments sur eux : individuellement et également sur les relations qu'ils entretenaient entre membres de la même fratrie. Deux surexcités, dont un totalement dévergondé qui devait s'adonner à des pratiques que le blond ne voulait, et ne pouvait pas imaginer, le troisième quand à lui semblait plus effacé facilement inquiet pour les deux autres aussi. Ce n'était guère complexe à comprendre, il suffisait de les regarder tout les trois dans les yeux, une lueur différente et facilement identifiable apparaissait alors, écouter aussi les mots, et les tons qu'ils employés chacun… rien de bien sorcier.

**- Vous êtes donc une fratrie de voleurs.** –conclut notre protagoniste.

Arès lança un regard vers Aspros, celui-ci fit un signe négatif de la tête, tandis qu'il reprenait calmement :

**- Vous avez dérobé un objet d'une grande valeur à une personne de la noblesse, un Roi ou une Reine.**

**- Elle est médium en plus ? T'es vraiment tombé sur une perle rare mon cher frère. **

**- Tu es idiot. Il suffit de faire preuve d'un peu d'observation et de jugeote pour comprendre cela.**

L'homme aux cheveux gris le fusilla du regard quelques secondes, visiblement peu enclin à se faire insulter sans réagir. Finalement un sourire malsain apparut sur ses lèvres, ce qui n'enchanta pas le moins du monde Asmita. Il sentait le coup fourré venir à des kilomètres, et il avait bien raison, s'approchant de lui avec une démarche prédatrice, Arès demanda avec une voix pleine de sous-entendue :

**- Que faisons-nous d'elle ? Elle est au courant que nous sommes des « collectionneurs », il serait fâcheux qu'en la laissant partir, nos braves petits soldats soient informés de notre présence en ces lieux. **

**- Et que veux-tu que nous fassions ? On ne va tout de même pas garder cette charmante personne avec nous.** –rétorqua-Aspros avec un petit ton ironique.

**- Oh mais… moi j'ai une très bonne idée. **

Coupant sa phrase pour se positionner juste devant le blond de même taille que lui, il pose ses mains sur ses hanches et l'attire contre son torse, attrapant son menton avec la main droite qu'il a remonté.

**- Elle devient notre prisonnière. **

Un sourire amusé fut la seule réponse qu'il obtenu de la part de sa « future prisonnière ».

**- Qu'est-ce qui te fais sourire ? **

**- Es-tu idiot de naissance ou bien fais tu cela exprès ? Quoiqu'il en soit, ton manque de jugeote devient insultant pour le genre humain.**

Le coup de poing le cueillit à la mâchoire, le faisant tomber au sol en lâchant un petit gémissement quand son corps rencontra le sol dur et ferme qui était couvert de cette herbe fraîche.

**- Tu ne vas pas la fermer un peu ? Les femmes ne sont pas faites pour parler, elles sont là pour obéir aux ordres que leurs donnent les hommes. **

**- Je me demande bien quelle femme pourrait supporter un homme aussi… stupide. **

L'agrippant par ses longs cheveux d'un blond dorée, Arès tira un grand coup dessus, arrachant une moue douloureuse à sa victime. Il reprit son petit couteau, tombé au même moment qu'Asmita et le reposa sur sa gorge, prêt à ouvrir une petite entaille profonde, Deutéros le stoppa bien heureusement avant que cela ne soit fait. Celui-ci avait saisit son poignet avec fermeté, plongeant son regard dans celui de son frère.

**- Arrête ça Arès. Cela ne sert à rien de la frapper, les soldats nous cherchent… nous ferions mieux de nous dépêcher de partir je pense. **

Un silence lui répondit, le deuxième Gémeau détourna le regard sur la frêle personne toujours au sol, avec la tête ramené très en arrière, ce qui lui donnait une vision très étendue du cou pâle de celle-ci. Soupirant, mais écartant tout de même son couteau, Arès accepta et se contenta de redresser sans aucune douceur la Vierge. Il sortit d'une sorte de poche une fine corde avec laquelle il lia ses mains dans son dos sans attendre. Arrachant un morceau de sa manche, il banda les yeux de celui-ci.

**- Tu vas nous accompagner mazmelle. Essai simplement de t'enfuir et je m'occuperais personnellement de ce joli petit cul qui t'appartient. **

Asmita ne dit rien, il savait faire preuve de patience et d'ingéniosité. Aussi jugea t-il plus prudent de ne pas agacer plus que nécessaire cet homme à la violence facile, d'ailleurs celui-ci lui donna une petite tape sur le fessier pour le forcer à avancer. Dieu qu'il haïssait ce grotesque personnage. Un autre petit coup au même endroit le fit bouger plus rapidement.

Lui qui avait pensé faire la connaissance d'êtres cultivés, passionnés par la lecture la méditation ou autre, avec des valeurs, avec toutes les qualités qu'il attendait…Venait de rencontrer les personne les plus exécrables qu'il lui avait pu été donné de voir.

Cette journée était de loin, la pire d'entre toute. Et celle-ci ne faisait malheureusement que commencer.

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant prêt d'une heure que les triplets et leur captif marchaient dans cette forêt maintenant pleine de vie. Asmita entendit à de nombreuses reprises quelques oiseaux, des rouges-gorges, des oiseaux sauvages, et d'autres animaux encore qui lui étaient inconnus. Ne voyant absolument rien à cause du tissu opaque sur ses yeux, il était obligé d'avancer sans savoir où ces hommes le menait.

Ils se stoppèrent peu après, et il put entendre comme le bruit d'une clé dans une serrure, il était donc arrivé aux repères de ses kidnappeurs. On le fit entrer comme on l'avait forcé à marcher : avec une tape –cette fois plus prononcée sur le fessier-. Le bruit d'une porte qui se referme ne tarda pas à suivre, mais toujours on ne lui retirait pas son bandeau. Plusieurs pas suivirent, puis un silence pesant s'installa.

**- On ne va pas la garder éternellement Arès. **

**- Oh Deutéros je t'en prie ! Nous allons trouver un moyen de régler ce problème. **–réprima Aspros.

**- Je sais parfaitement ce que nous allons en faire…. Un beau visage, de belles courbes, la vendre à un bordel pourrait nous rapport gros. Certes, elle manque de poitrine, mais je connais des personnes qui seraient prêtes à payer cher pour ce genre de fille. **

Le blond soupira. Un bordel ? Qu'était-ce ? Il détestait ne pas savoir et ne pas comprendre.

**- Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire ma petite chérie. Je vais aller l'enfermer dans la pièce vide aujourd'hui. Demain je m'occuperais de son…. Cas. **

Des mains le poussèrent dans une direction, ce devait encore être Arès. Il traversa ce qui semblait être un couloir avant qu'on ne le pousse brusquement dans une pièce, et ce ne fut que le début : l'argenté l'attrapa avant de le plaquer contre le mur du fond de la pièce froide, sans doute non isolé.

**- Tu ne pourras pas sortir d'ici. Je te conseille de profiter en silence des dernières heures de ta vie… libre. **

L'autre sortit, refermant la porte avec un nouveau cliquetis de clé. Asmita s'assit docilement contre le mur, frissonnant légèrement tant celui-ci était bien plus froid que les autres pièces. Silencieux, il se mit à penser avant qu'un fin sourire ne vienne illuminer son visage. Il savait déjà exactement comment sortir, et ce n'est pas cet être stupide qui l'empêcherait de quitter cette maison… cependant avant de mettre son plan à exécution, il devait attendre, patienter. Et il en profita donc pour méditer, attendant patiemment que la solution se présente d'elle-même.


	3. Chapter 2: Prélude de l'aventure

Voilà le chapitre 2 est enfin en ligne, je suis désolée qu'il ai mis tant de temps à arrivé, cependant j'ai complètement changé ma fiction. Je trouvais la version précédente bien trop rapide, et j'ai très envie de m'attarder sur cette fiction. Alors je ferais en sorte qu'elle dure le plus longtemps possible, pour mon plus grand plaisir! Et le vôtre peut être!

Je vous remercie pour vos reviews, cela me donne envie d'écrire... sachez-le, vos reviews sont mon moteur d'écriture. Sans elles je ne serais pas encore sur ce site à écrire. Alors je vous remercie vous qui prenez le temps de me lire et de me laisser vos avis (positifs ou négatifs).

Pairing: ? x Asmita

Rated: T

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Prélude de l'aventure.

Il faisait plus clair depuis une ou deux heures déjà. Certes avec le bandeau sur les yeux, Asmita ne pouvait pas voir grand-chose, cependant il réussissait à faire la différence entre les différentes orientations du soleil, il avait passé tant de temps à observer l'astre monter et redescendre dans le ciel plus ou moins bleu… ce n'était donc guère compliqué pour lui de savoir quelle heure il pouvait bien être. Une heure de l'après-midi, c'est l'heure qu'il devait être actuellement, ce qui voulait dire qu'il était enfermé depuis maintenant plus de 4 heures.

Pendant ses périodes de non-méditations, la Vierge avait pu entendre les pas des triplets sur le parquet de leur cachette. Il avait même pu saisir quelques bouts de certaines discussions qui semblaient être houleuses entre eux, la plupart du temps c'était Arès qui criait ou bien Aspros qui lui demandait de se détendre afin de pouvoir réfléchir dans le calme et le silence. Il n'attendait que très peu le troisième frère, discret et silencieux, Asmita pouvait le décrire comme un être plus réfléchi, et intéressant que les deux autres.

Replongeant dans une autre de ses séances de méditation, il ne put aller très loin dans son monde intérieur car le bruit d'une porte grinçante se fit entendre. Il aurait pu rester totalement concentré, cela il savait parfaitement le faire, seulement la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir n'était pas n'importe laquelle. C'était celle qui donnait sur la pièce dans laquelle il était maintenant enfermé depuis quelques temps. Il ne bougea cependant pas, puis les pas sur le parquet se rapprochèrent dangereusement, ils s'approchèrent, se stoppèrent et l'homme qui venait d'entrer semblant s'accroupir ou s'agenouiller à ses côtés. La main de celui-ci remonta le long de sa nuque, elle saisit l'attache du bandeau, et le fit tomber sans aucune autre forme de procès. S'habituant doucement à la lumière du jour, le blond tourna la tête avant de sourire légèrement, la solution était venue d'elle-même comme il s'y était attendu.

**- Ne t'en fais pas, je ne suis pas venu pour vous faire du mal. **

**- Je le sais. Vous êtes venu pour m'aider à sortir de cet endroit Deutéros, le troisième de la fratrie. **

Asmita se tourna légèrement afin que l'autre lui retire la corde qui entravait ses mains actuellement. Le métis défit celle-ci dans un grand silence avant de l'aider à se relever dans un grand silence. Tout deux sortirent de la pièce qui s'était maintenant révélé au blond, elle était vide, avec quelques toiles d'araignées et de la poussière en grand nombre. Ils traversèrent les couloirs arrivant rapidement devant la porte d'entrée.

La maison était petite, les couloirs assez étroits et les murs étaient tous faits de bois, plus ou moins pourris à certains endroits, il y avait une petite odeur désagréable qui lui chatouilla le nez à certains moments, et il finit par conclure que les triplets ne devaient soit pas venir ici souvent, ou alors aucun ne semblait s'intéresser à la propreté du logis. Ce qui était en soit une très grosse erreur, et il se demandait comment ils pouvaient vivre dans un endroit aussi insalubre. On pouvait entendre presque continuellement des mouches voler à l'intérieur, pour notre protagoniste cela était tout sauf mélodieux.

**- Mes frères sont partis pour quelques heures, j'aurais le temps de te raccompagner à l'endroit où nous nous sommes rencontrés. Cependant il faudra que vous vous dirigiez seul après, je ne connais pas en détail cette forêt. **

**- C'est parfait.** –répondit Asmita.

Ils sortirent de la petite maison ensemble, et la façade était aussi mal entretenu que l'intérieur. Elle était à certains endroits pourrie, il y avait quelques plantes et de la moisissure qui poussait à même les murs, et les deux petites fenêtres qui se trouvait sur le devant étaient en mauvais état. Une était presque brisée, et couverte de poussière, la deuxième dans un état similaire était horriblement sale avec de petites tâches blanches sur sa surface. Une petite moue agacée se peignit sur son visage, dire qu'il avait été retenu dans un tel endroit durant plusieurs heures sans même s'en apercevoir.

**- Nous y allons ? Mes frères sont peut être partis mais rien ne dit qu'ils ne pourraient pas revenir à l'imprévu. **

**- Oui. Bien sûr. **

Les deux hommes commencèrent à marcher ensemble, côtes à côtes sur un petit sentier couvert d'herbes entre des rangées plus ou moins ordonnés d'arbres dans un merveilleux monochrome de vert. L'été était une belle saison, mais elle n'égalait pas celle de l'automne aux yeux de notre Vierge qui avançait dans un grand silence. Il ne connaissait pas les environs, et était bien heureux que cet homme, Deutéros soit galant et accepte de le ramener. De plus il était serein, silencieux et ne tentait pas de l'embêter avec des banalités, par rapport à ces deux frères…. Ce dernier était vraiment en totale contradiction dans sa façon d'être.

Voilà à présent deux formes colorés qui avançaient dans ce paysage enchanteur. Un peintre aurait pu faire un magnifique tableau de leur avancée dans cette étendue verte qui semblait de loin presque aussi soyeuse que la plus douce des soies qui soit en ce monde. Le vent soufflait dans les feuilles et s'infiltrait sous les jupons de notre blond qui en frissonna légèrement. Remarquant cela son compagnon de route souhaita lui donner la petite veste en cuir, Qu'Asmita refusa très poliment. Le silence s'installa de nouveau entre eux, tandis qu'ils traversaient la forêt côte à côté. Ce fut donc avec comme accompagnement sonore, le seul son de leurs pas qu'ils arrivèrent tout deux à une intersection entre deux chemins de cailloux. La Vierge ne se souvenait plus de cela, cependant avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé à la suite, il n'avait pas eu le loisir d'observer les environs. Deutéros se stoppa alors, se tournant calmement vers son compagnon de route, et il demanda d'une voix hésitante :

**- Il faut que nous nous séparions maintenant… je crois ? **

_« Charmant. Ce jeune homme est tout simplement charmant. » _Ce dit Asmita en le regardant de ses grandes orbes bleu ciel. Dans sa voix, on pouvait sentir comme un sentiment de déception qui revenait à dire : Sommes-nous déjà obligés de nous quitter ? Tout du moins c'est ce qui lui sentait dans la voix de Gémeau. Pour répondre à cela, il tendit la main droite avec un très fin sourire, et rétorqua :

**- Je pourrais éventuellement vous montrer où je vis.**

**- Oh… je ne voudrais surtout pas déranger. **

**- Sache, Deutéros que je ne vous proposerais pas si gentiment de venir à mon domicile si je ne souhaitais pas de votre présence à mes côtés. **–rétorqua-t-il.

L'autre sembla hésiter quelques instants, puis il prit avec beaucoup de douceur la main tendue. Qu'elle était douce cette main, agréable au toucher, il n'aurait pas su dire comment mais une chose était sûr, personne n'aurait pu relâcher cette main.

Tirant sans la moindre brusquerie le métis, Asmita reprit son chemin, il avait une très bonne mémoire et il reconnu au coin de l'œil, un arbre à la forme étrange qu'il avait déjà remarqué la veille quand il avait prit un petit sentier en compagnie d'Aspros. Retrouver la Tour ne serait qu'un jeu d'enfant à partir de là. Leurs pas sur l'herbe fraîche étaient presque inaudibles, la nature n'avait conscience de leur présence que lorsqu'un des deux cassés malencontreusement une brindille jonchant sur le sol. Quelques minutes après, la lumière du jour s'intensifia dans le coin droit de leur champ de vision, le champ était là. Ils l'atteignirent une minute plus tard, et la gigantesque tour se présenta à leur vue. Le champ s'était totalement éveillé, et les pétales étaient grands ouverts vers la vie et le soleil qui les éclairait avec merveille en cette chaleur estivale.

**- Dans une tour sans portes. C'est ici que vous vivez Dame Asmita ? **

Il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête avant de s'approcher de la tour, il se stoppa, levant la tête vers la poulie qui se trouvait bien 15 mètres plus haut, puis sans rien dire, le blond commença à faire le tour de la bâtisse. Scrutant avec précision les dalles de pierres, il finit par s'arrêter devant une partie plus haute du buisson. Un petit sourire naquit sur son visage, et sans attendre d'avantage, il empoigna une branche et tira, il tira encore et le buisson laissa apparaître une toute petite porte en bois.

**- Voilà par où est donc entré Aspros ce matin.** –murmura t-il pour lui-même.

N'étant pas un idiot, il s'était tout de suite demander comment quelqu'un avait pu monter aussi haut sans cordes, et sans ses longs cheveux au moment où il s'était réveillé à cause de caresses plus tôt dans la journée. Bien sûr, il avait déjà eu quelques soupçons auparavant, un jour, il se souvint que lorsqu'il était encore tout jeune enfant, il avait basculé par la fenêtre, heureusement pour lui ses cheveux avaient dû s'emmêler quelque part et il était simplement resté suspendu dans le vide, une douleur horrible lui traversant le crâne. Pandore était partie, et lui finit par tomber dans les pommes à cause du choc, le soir pourtant sa mère l'avait fait remonté à l'intérieur, l'avait serré contre elle après lui avoir donné une gifle. Il avait été envoyé sans repas au lit, et ce soir là, il s'était longtemps demander comment elle avait pu monter dans la tour. Maintenant tout était clair.

**- Une porte cachée ? **

**- Il semblerait que ce soit cela en effet.**

Deutéros venait de le rejoindre, fixant la porte tout comme la Vierge. Celui-ci d'ailleurs tendit sa main et la posa sur la poignée, cependant quand il voulu la tourner et ouvrir l'entrée, celle-ci resta totalement fermée.

**- Avez-vous perdu la clé qui servait à ouvrir la porte ? **

**- Non. Mère doit avoir la seule qui permet de l'ouvrir, j'aurais dû m'attendre à ce qu'elle soit fermée. C'était évident. **

Replaçant correctement le buisson qu'il avait préalablement tiré, le jeune homme prit la main de son invité et le tira de nouveau à l'ouest de la tour, sous la poulie. Détachant ses cheveux anciennement tressés, il les lança en l'air deux fois avant que ceux-ci n'atteignent la poulie. Soupirant, le jeune homme demanda Deutéros de grimper à l'aide de sa chevelure, chose que le bleuté fit, avec un peu d'appréhension tout de même. Une fois que celui-ci fut en haut, Asmita commença à grimper à son tour, bien qu'il faillait tomber, se rendant alors compte que grimper seul… serait trop dangereux, comme pour répondre à son appel inconscient, une corde tombe juste devant lui. Redressant la tête, il put apercevoir son invité qui lui souriait légèrement en tenant l'autre bout de la corde, et c'est avec beaucoup de confiance qu'il saisit ce bout-ci et grimpa en haut de haut de la tour. Deutéros l'aida à se hisser sur la fenêtre, et tout deux furent très proches durant quelques secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne se séparent, laissant un long silence gêné s'installer entre eux.

**- Je vous en prie, vous pouvez aller visiter, ce n'est pas très grand. Pendant ce temps je vais préparer un peu de thé et quelques gâteaux.**

Le bleuté hocha simplement la tête et disparu de la vue de notre Vierge, qui alla quand à elle préparer comme elle l'avait dit, du thé et prendre quelques gâteaux déjà confectionnés la veille. Ce fut rapidement, et l'autre fut revenu au moment où Asmita amenait les deux tasses et le petit plat sur la table en bois de chêne présente dans la petite cuisine.

**- Vous êtes bien rapide. **

**- C'est indélicat de s'éterniser dans les pièces d'une dame sans que celle-ci ne soit présente… surtout lorsque nous venons de la rencontrer. **

Un petit sourire discret apparut sur le visage régulier de notre blond. Cet homme était vraiment très charmant, respectueux également, si bien qu'il finissait par se demander si lui et les deux autres étaient vraiment frères. Si différents et pourtant si similaire physiquement, cela avait quelque chose d'ironique pour Asmita qui lui donna l'autorisation de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Quand ils furent installés, l'hôte les servit tout deux, commençant à boire le contenu de sa tasse. L'autre restait silencieusement, buvant et prenant quelques gâteaux en évitant le plus possible le regard de notre jouvencelle.

**- Seriez-vous gêné ?** –demanda soudainement Asmita une fois sa gorgée avalée.

**- Hm… disons que je n'ai pas l'habitude de me retrouver… avec une femme.**

**- Alors nous sommes deux, vous et vos frères êtes les premiers hommes que j'ai rencontré. **

Deutéros ouvrit grands les yeux de surprise durant quelques secondes puis demanda :

**- Vraiment ? Les tout premiers ?**

**- Je n'ai aucune raison de mentir sur ce point, ne pensez-vous pas ? **

**- Oui oui… question idiote de ma part. **

**- Non, je comprends que ce soit étrange, j'ai cru remarquer qu'il est coutumié pour vous et vos frères de rencontrer plus souvent de jeunes personnes que cela ne l'est pour moi. **

Un silence s'installa tandis que chacun finissait sa tasse et les quelques gâteaux. Puis la Vierge commença à questionner de façon soutenu son invité sur les rapports humains, à quoi ressemblait le monde extérieur, s'il était aussi immense que dans ses livres, si les jeunes personnes se faisaient encore la Cour, et s'il arrivait que des femmes soient comme lui… sans poitrine. Il l'interrogea sur de nombreux points concernant la vie à l'extérieur de la tour, et sa curiosité fut rapidement rassasié puis de nouveau stimulée par les réponses plus ou moins précises du bleuté. Celui-ci lui apprit combien il était agréable de vivre en sa situation, pour le convaincre plus aisément sur ce qu'il y avait de dangereux, il lui apprit aussi que dans leur société il était ardu de garder la liberté car il était coutumié pour les parents de donner leurs enfants en pâture à d'autres parce que cela était « normal » et soi-disant bénéfique pour eux.

La discussion fut longue et instructive pour Asmita qui en apprit bien plus sur le monde extérieur en sa compagnie qu'en lisant tous les livres que sa mère lui avait acheté durant ces 20 années. Il était si absorbé par leurs palpitantes paroles qu'il en oublia l'heure et le soleil couchant qui vint étrangement rapidement.

**- Asmita, Asmita lance-moi ta chevelure ! **

**- Mère est revenue. **

Les deux se redressèrent tout deux, Deutéros s'apprêtait à rejoindre la fenêtre lorsque le blond le stoppa en lui saisissant le bras, ils se fixèrent tout deux quelques instants et l'invité comprit les paroles silencieuses.

**- Où dois-je me cacher ? **

**- Dans ma chambre, celle qui a une porte. Je vous ferez sortir lorsque mère sera partie se coucher. **

Il y eu un hochement de tête, puis le bleuté grimpa les escaliers sans faire aucun bruit, on aurait pu le confondre à une brise.

**- Asmita ?! Asmita es-tu là ?! **

La Vierge fit descendre sa longue chevelure, la mère put ainsi grimper, et lorsqu'elle apparut dans son champ de vision, elle lui lança un regard qui pour Asmita voulait signifier qu'il allait passer un long très long moment à se faire questionner. C'était toujours comme cela lorsqu'il ne répondait pas sur le champ à l'appel de Pandore. Il n'y eu aucune parole échangée, simplement un signe du menton pour désigner la cuisine, étant donné qu'il était sorti aujourd'hui nul doute que la femme voudrait à tout prix savoir ce qu'il avait fait. Asmita eu une pensée pour Deutéros qu'il allait faire attendre encore longtemps malheureusement.

**- Pourquoi as-tu mis autant de temps à répondre à ma demande ? **

**- J'étais occupé à faire un peu de ménage dans ma chambre. **

**- Hm… Qu'as-tu fait aujourd'hui ?** –demanda la femme suspicieuse. **Tu n'as pas désobéi à mes directives au moins ? **

**- Je ne suis pas sortie de la forêt. J'ai vagabondé quelques temps sur plusieurs chemins à peine visible et je n'ai rencontré personne, si ce n'est deux ou trois biches et animaux que dont j'ignore le nom. **

Il y eu un petit silence, puis un soupir s'échappa d'entre les lèvres de la mère.

**- Soit, je suis exténuée, va te coucher maintenant. Demain je partirais pour un long voyage je dois me préparer. **

**- Pour combien de temps ? Vous ne partez jamais bien longtemps habituellement… **

**- Cette fois c'est différent, j'ai besoin de plusieurs objets pour un projet. Tu resteras ici, dans cette tour et je ne veux pas que tu sortes de celle-ci. A moins que l'eau ne vienne manquer, tu ne dois pas quitter cette tour, tu m'entends ? **

**- Oui mère. **

**- Bien… maintenant va te coucher. Je partirais à l'aide d'une corde que j'ai acheté.**

Ils se souhaitèrent bonne nuit, puis le blond remonta silencieusement dans sa chambre. Refermant la porte derrière lui, un soupir lui échappa. Deutéros était assis sur le lit, silencieux.

**- Je suis confuse… Vous allez devoir rester un peu plus longtemps… Mère doit préparer ses affaires. **

**- Veuillez m'excuser, c'est par ma faute que ma présence doit vous être imposée maintenant. **

**- Arrêtons les excuses, elles ne serviront à rien quoiqu'il arrive… Il va nous falloir attendre. **

Asmita soupira encore et alla s'asseoir en compagnie de l'homme aux longs cheveux bleus. Un pesant silence s'installa entre eux, puis sans rien dire, les yeux orientés vers un angle du plafond, Deutéros approcha avec lenteur sa main de celle du blond, la posant avec délicatesse sur celle de son camarade. Lui lançant un regard interrogateur, le bleuté se contenta de continuer à fixer un angle, sans rien oser dire. Ils durent se satisfaire tout deux du silence et de leurs doigts qui parfois se caressaient de façon plus ou moins innocentes. La Vierge ne sut dire combien de temps passa jusqu'à ce que les bruits venant de la chambre de sa mère se s'éteignent totalement et ne provoque la séparation de leurs mains. Tout deux se lancèrent un regard, puis Asmita déclara avec calme :

**- Il vaut mieux attendre une heure ou deux heures. Mère ne s'endort pas si rapidement, et je doute qu'elle apprécie de vous voir… vous, un inconnu. **

**- Votre mère… est une femme très stricte et méfiante non ?** –demanda le troisième des frères.

**- Elle pense que le monde extérieur est bien trop dangereux pour moi.**

**- Dans un certain sens elle n'a pas tord, le monde extérieur est dur, froid et impitoyable avec ceux qui ne savent pas se défendre. **

**- Pourtant vous avez dis des choses si belles sur le monde, sur ce qu'est l'amitié et l'amour… Deutéros, dites-vous cela pour convaincre vous-même ? **

Ils se défièrent du regard, puis un haussement d'épaules fut la réponse du blond.

**- J'aimerais beaucoup… que vous me montriez le monde extérieur. **

**- Moi ? Mais je ne suis pas qualifié pour ça ! **

**- Quelles qualifications faudrait-il avoir pour parler et me montrer une chose si intrigante ? **

- … **Hm… Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée pour votre sécurité, vous avez bien vu comment Arès vous a traité… s'il venait à découvrir que je vous vois encore, il chercherait à profiter de vous, encore. Aspros et moi ne serons peut être pas là pour vous protéger.** –rétorqua l'homme aux cheveux bleus.

**- C'est aimable à vous de vous inquiétez pour ma santé…** **mais je pourrais me défendre seule. De plus, vous êtes d'une sympathie qui me touche… et je ne pense pas pouvoir trouver meilleur guide. **

Pour ensuite appuyé sa demande, notre blond se rapprocha un peu plus de son interlocuteur, prenant ses mains avec délicatesse dans les siennes pour les serrer. Il voulait à tout prix connaître ce monde qu'il n'avait jamais vu que dans ses livres et dans les paroles assassines de la femme qu'était Pandore, alors maintenant qu'il avait l'opportunité de sortir sans risquer de se faire punir par celle-ci et qu'il avait trouvé une personne avec une aura aussi intéressante, il ne pouvait laisser passer cela.

**- S'il vous plait Deutéros… Vos frères ne sont pas obligés d'être au courant de notre petite activité. De plus nous pouvons faire cela à petite dose, afin que vous et moi ne risquions rien. **

- … **Soit… Je veux bien, si nous procédons selon mes directives. Je refuse qu'un faux-pas soit l'allumette qui déclencherait le feu de la convoitise d'Arès. **

**- Je suis d'accord, je vous remercie d'avoir accepté sachant que je dois vous impliquer dans une aventure quelque peu hasardeuse. **

Un nouveau haussement d'épaules répondit, et un sourire apparut sur les lèvres d'Asmita et un long mutisme revint régner dans la petite chambre. Les minutes s'écoulèrent et la fatigue se fit sentir chez nos deux protagonistes, et elle devint si importante qu'ils s'endormirent tout deux sur le lit, proche l'un de l'autre, éreintés par leur longue journée de marche et riche de sensations.

* * *

Lorsqu'Asmita ouvrit les yeux le lendemain, un bras se trouvait sur son ventre. Un bras inconnu eux siens étant donné qu'ils se trouvaient au-dessus de sa tête, c'est en tournant la tête sur le côté qu'il eu l'identité du possesseur de ce bras : Deutéros. Le troisième des triplets qui avait maintenant un air attendrissant : les lèvres entre-ouvertes, les sourcils très légèrement froncés, une joue confortablement installée contre les draps soyeux lui donnait une expression presque apaisé. Le blond pivota le bassin afin de se retrouver en face de ce visage particulièrement attrayant à cette minute, si bien qu'il tendit une de ses mains sur cette face en silence, ne souhaitant pas réveiller son invité qui semblait si bien dormir.

Il y eu un petit temps durant lequel sa main et ses doigts parcoururent la peau quelque peu chaude et les cheveux emmêlés de l'endormi, puis avec beaucoup de précaution, il se glissa hors de l'emprise de celui-ci, s'étirant une fois debout. Aucun son, mise à part ses pas dans les escaliers et le chant des oiseaux n'était présent, Pandore devait maintenant être partie. Heureusement pour eux deux. La réaction de la femme aurait été digne des pires monstres imaginables, elle haïssait le monde extérieur, et criait viscéralement sa haine au visage d'Asmita pour le dissuader de sortir…. Alors si jamais celui fréquentait un de ces « êtres abjects » venus d'en bas, qu'elle crise elle aurait… Il se souvenait qu'une fois en étant très jeune –encore un enfant sans doute-, il avait voulu descendre de la tour. Comme ses cheveux n'étaient pas encore assez longs alors il avait utilisé la corde que sa mère avait laissée pour aller chercher de l'eau. La Vierge avait commencé à descendre et une fois au sol, l'excitation la joie et l'envie le poussa à courir dans l'étendue verte en fleur et finit par s'allonger dans celle-ci, les yeux pétillants orientés vers le ciel bleu, un petit rire cristallin lui échappa, et sa joie lui fut violemment arraché par un bras ferme et puissant. Pandore l'avait relevé, le regard dur et d'un coup avait tiré ses cheveux tout en lui criant que c'était dangereux, qu'elle était une vilaine fille sans aucun respect pour sa mère. La femme l'avait secoué plusieurs minutes, avant de la remonter, de lui coller une fessée monumentale avant de l'envoyer dans sa chambre. Asmita était resté seul un long moment, tentant de coiffer ses cheveux douloureux, sans qu'aucune larme ne coule, puis Pandore avait réapparue, elle s'était excusée, l'avait pris dans ses bras tout en lui rappelant que le monde extérieur était laid et qu'il ne fallait pas s'y aventurer sous peine d'être rejeté, détruit et tué. Puis tous les jours suivants, la fenêtre était restée fermé. Cela avait peut être duré… 5 ou 6 mois -il ne se souvenait plus exactement-, et plus jamais il n'avait tenté de sortir à nouveau.

Rejoignant la petite salle que sa mère avait aménagée pour sa toilette, il remarqua que la bassine était remplie à ras-bord. L'eau était encore chaude, elle avait dû partir il y a peu. Se déshabillant, il se glissant dans le liquide pour laisser un soupir plaisant s'échapper de sa bouche. Asmita commença à se savonner, recouvrant la surface de sa peau pour se purger des saletés et de la transpiration accumulée durant le jour précédent et la nuit. Il en profita pour de nouveau tâter sa peau, et sa poitrine totalement plate. Il se demandait s'il était réellement une femme, après tout dans les descriptions de ses livres, les femmes étaient toujours de petites choses fragiles et faibles, incapables de se défendre seules, avec des lèvres rouges, un corps fin et délicat qui donnait envie de s'en emparer, des cheveux longs –parfois bouclés- ainsi qu'une poitrine plutôt généreuse. Et mise à part la longueur de sa chevelure rien ne correspondait… d'autant plus que dans aucun de ses livres, il n'était fait mention de ce qu'il avait entre les cuisses, en bas de son ventre… Peut être était-ce trop intime pour que l'on en parle ? Mais tout de même, quel manque de discernement ! Asmita soupira d'exaspération en terminant sa toilette, suite à cela il se vêtit d'une robe plutôt sobre et choisi d'ignorer le corset posé sur la main-courante de l'escalier. Hors de question d'étouffer alors que Pandore n'était pas ici pour surveiller.

**- Je… je suis désolé je me suis endormi ! C'est impoli de ma part… je m'en excuse. **

Deutéros venait de surgir devant lui, s'inclinant tout en répétant des excuses plus inaudibles les unes que les autres. Il ne se releva pas une fois qu'il se tut, et le blond se contenta de l'excuser pour faire cesser cette scène particulièrement gênante et inappropriée selon lui. Asmita le redressa, le priant d'arrêter de ce comporter ainsi, après tout ce n'était pas comme s'il avait fait une chose horrible. Une fois le moment d'embarras passé, ils rejoignirent la petite cuisine pour manger un petit-déjeuner tranquillement, le blond le prépara : sortant les petites tartines rangés dans des pots de verre ainsi que la confiture et le jus d'orange que sa mère ramenait tout les mois pour remplir les bouteilles qui se vidaient au fil des jours. Il laissa son invité se servir et commença à déjeuner, cela se fit sans aucun son, le silence est d'or dans certaines situations, et celle-ci était une de celles-là. Ils firent la vaisselle ensemble, puis Deutéros pu partir se laver à son tour –bien qu'il n'avait pas de vêtement de rechange-, il avait rassuré son hôte en lui déclarant qu'il se changerait une fois chez lui.

Le blond en avait profité pour aller observer le temps et la nature qui trônait devant sa fenêtre. Il se taisait. Ecoutant avec beaucoup d'attention chaque son, chaque bruit qui s'échappait de la nature pour venir percuter d'une douce symphonie ses oreilles. C'était plaisant pour lui, qui avait vécu toute sa vie dans cette tour, simple observateur sans jamais interagir avec le monde « malfaisant » qu'était le dehors. Tel un inconnu, un être venu d'ailleurs, il avait découvert hier de nombreuses choses, des éléments déplaisants de la nature humaine, tout comme certaines de leurs bons côtés en côtoyant trois frères, trois triplets si opposés. Tout les trois lui avait fait découvrir les aspects de l'être humain… et deux d'entre eux l'avait profondément déçu. Ses livres mentaient. Les hommes étaient loin d'être des hommes forts, grands, beaux et charmants. Ils étaient –pour la plupart- des rustres, enivré par la luxure et la perversion appâtés par l'argent et les interdits… des créatures rebelles, libres dans un certain sens, et pourtant si exaspérantes. Deutéros, seul lui, avait réussi à lui montrer les bons côtés de certains hommes : galants, attentifs et timides. Des personnes polis qui se veulent avant tout charmantes et que n'importe quelle personne rêverait de connaître pour une gentillesse telle.

C'est ce qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir se dire. Car étrangement… le côté rebelle, charmeur –et même séducteur- d'Aspros lui avait en quelque sorte plu, Asmita n'aurait pas su dire pourquoi, cependant cela lui avait fait un certain effet. Bien sûr, la gentillesse et la douceur de son frère l'avait également touché. Qui ne se sentirait pas ému par une telle innocence, si sérieuse à la fois. Son propre comportement l'intriguait actuellement, séduit par la rébellion et la sauvagerie… mais attaché à la douceur et l'innocence. Quel dilemme étrange !

Stoppant là le fil de sa pensée, il quitta son perchoir en entendant les pas de son invité. Celui-ci désirait sans doute rentrer chez lui, chose qui serait plus prudente pour eux deux. Après tout les frères du bleuté devaient maintenant avoir remarqué son absence et s'ils tenaient à lui, ils devaient déjà être partis à sa recherche… peut être ne tarderaient-ils pas à retrouver la tour, leur attirant des ennuis à tout deux.

**- Je dois partir.** –lança Deutéros solennellement.

**- Si vos frères vous posent des questions, dites-leur que j'ai réussi à m'enfuir et que vous avez tenté de me retrouver en vain malheureusement. **

**- C'est une bonne excuse… bien que je doute qu'ils y croient sincèrement. Merci beaucoup pour votre hospitalité Dame Asmita.**

**- Mais ce n'est absolument rien. Revenez me voir souvent, j'apprécie réellement votre présence… quand bien même nous venons de nous rencontrer, elle m'est devenue agréable. **

Se contentant d'un : « Hm… Je suis touché… », son interlocuteur n'en dit pas plus, et Asmita le fit descendre par le biais de ses longes cheveux. Ils se saluèrent une dernière fois, et le bleuté disparu entre les arbres, et les méandres de la sombre forêt. Il fixa longtemps l'entrée de l'immense monochrome de vert après que l'homme ai disparu de son champ de vision, le regard pensif, perdu dans le remous des feuilles. Puis un sourire se dessina sur son visage, tout cela devenait tellement intéressant et palpitant. Nul doute que sa vie allait prendre un nouveau tournant bien plus passionnant après cette rencontre avec les triplets.

**- J'ai dû ménage à faire. **

Pour la première fois depuis bien des années, c'est avec un immense sourire amusé qu'il se mit à s'occuper de ses tâches quotidiennes. Mère n'était plus là pour le punir, elle n'était pas là pour lui interdire de sortir, de s'éloigner, de découvrir le monde et les humains qui peuplaient le « monde d'en bas ». Aujourd'hui, la journée fut bien plus longue que les autres… elle fut bien plus longue, car Asmita l'a passa à se faire des peintures de tout ce qu'il pourrait découvrir, apprendre, et aimer chez les êtres que Pandore définissait comme des monstres, des abominations enfantés par Satan lui-même.

**- Mère ne pourra plus m'empêcher d'être libre. **


End file.
